oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Remember username, tooltips, and Wilderness Wars!
This weeks sees the release of some long-requested changes to the login screen. Tooltips have been added to special attacks, and with them comes more toggles. Abyssal Sire tasks have received a quality of life update, plus our usual wide array of fixes and tweaks. It's now possible to have your login username remembered between game sessions, which will be particularly beneficial to those of you who play just one account. Alongside this we have implemented to hide your username which will aid the more security conscious of you, or those who are in the public eye. Both the remember username option and the hide username option can be used concurrently. Turning off 'Hide username' will clear the username field, to prevent anyone from accidentally or deliberately trying to snoop your username. Join us on Saturday 26th August 4pm BST /11am EST at twitch.tv/runescape for some Wilderness mayhem. What is Wilderness Wars? *There are five Generals: Boaty, Knightenator, Mmorpg, Sick Nerd, and Torvesta *Each General has been given 49 codes to use to recruit and build their own army *There's a $15,000 prizepool to fight for: $5,000 for the last General standing and $2,500 for each confirmed General kill (4 x $2500 = $10,000) *Two enraged bosses roam the Wilderness each offering an upgrade of either weapons or armour for the team able to kill it (view a breakdown of the upgrades here) *Visit the Wilderness Wars page for more information about the event *Special attack tooltips have been added. Now's the time to discover the eclectically varied nature of the names of certain special attacks! This can be found within the Advanced GFX menu, opened via the Options tab *To accompany this we have added a toggle for the special attack tooltips, and also the prayer tooltips *The Slayer helmet effect will now apply to the respiratory systems encountered during the fight with the Abyssal Sire *Animated suits of armour within the Warriors' Guild will no longer retreat *A left-click 'Place armour' option has been added to the animators in the animation room of the Warriors' Guild *Lizardman Shaman kills now have a separate tracker (note that they will still contribute to the Lizardman tracker too) *Brian O'Richard will now automatically give players a Mystic jewel when entering the Rogue's Den *Some bank tables have had their click-zones improved to avoid obscuring the booths *Olaf now takes only one piece of food during his quest, rather than blithely eating an entire stack of sweets at once *When you pick up darts from the ground, they can now go directly into a blowpipe with matching contents even if the blowpipe is in your inventory rather than equipped *The special attacks of the four godswords' ornate versions now show the ornate graphic of the sword during the animations *The Blast Mine overlay now correctly highlights numbers over 450, as well as 450 itself *Some missing punctuation has been added to dialogue with Ignisia within the Windertodt Camp Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Delta, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team